finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep/Kapitel 9
So Leute, nachdem wir letztes Mal mehr Spaß hatten, als wir vertragen können, wird es jetzt wieder etwas ernster. Aber ehrlich gesagt kommt jetzt eine meiner Lieblingswelten - Die Arena des Olymp! :D Klasse, oder?! center|400px Arena des Olymp - Helden in der Ausbildung ...Oh yeah! Terras Abenteuer Gleich zu Beginn trefft ihr auf Hercules, der sich noch nicht so recht zu verteidigen weiß. Auch sieht er noch ziemlich... schmächtig aus. oO Naja, jeder hat wohl mal klein angefangen. Helft dem Greenhorn und verkloppt die bösen, bösen Unversierten! >D Go for it! Nach dem kleinen Techtelmechtel bedankt sich der Hercules artig bei euch und fragt, ob ihr auch an den Spielen teilnehmen wollt. Ööööhm, wo wir schon mal da sind, könnten wir doch eigentlich mal vorbeischauen oder?! Terra sieht das genauso und will mal ordentlich auf den Putz hauen, um zu sehen, ob er auch wirklich so stark ist, wie er bisher gedacht hat. Wenn ihr euch wieder frei bewegen könnt, begebt euch direkt zum Kolosseum und ihr trefft auf euren zukünftigen... Coach?! o.O Immerhin sind Hades' Sprüche hörens- und lesenswert. Das gefiel mir auch immer am Disney-Film. Er sieht in euch vergeudetes Potential und bietet euch daher die Chance am Turnier teilzunehmen. Um der Dunkelheit in euch Herr zu werden und nicht von ihr überrannt zu werden, wie ein ääääh .... "Rudel Debütantinnen beim Toga-Schlussverkauf.", solltet ihr euch einfach für die Spiele anmelden und so während der Kämpfe lernen mit euren Kräften umzugehen. Klingt ziemlich einfach, aber ALLES klingt einfach, wenn Hades es sagt. Da ihr... pardón, Terra, so bescheuert ist, den Käse auch noch zu glauben, meldet ihr euch natürlich bei Hades. Aber zuerst sammeln wir mal fix die paar Schätze auf dem Heroenplatz ein. Ihr findet ein Feuerschlag-Kommando, einen Luftballon-Sticker, eine Superangriffsformel und einen Megatrank. Begebt euch nun ins Innere des Kolosseums und holt euch noch die Umgebungskarte. Damit hätten wir dann auch schon alle Schätze dieser Welt gefunden. Sprecht jetzt mit Hades und stimmt zu, an den Spielen teilzunehmen. Soo, nach einem weiteren kurzen Gelaber mit Hades geht es nun endlich in die Arena. Innerhalb der vorgegeben Zeit müsst ihr alle Gegner besiegen. Gebt alles, was ihr habt, denn teils ist die Zeit wirklich nur seeeehr seeehr kurz. Nutzt eure Kommandos und zeigt euren Gegnern, was ihr drauf habt. Falls ihr wirklich Probleme habt, überlegt eure Kommandos auszutauschen und ggf. durch Kämpfe oder über das Kommandobrett zu steigern. Sobald ihr die zehn Kämpfe überstanden habt, steigen eure maximalen LP und ihr erhaltet das Kommando Schallgrätsche. Sorgt jetzt dafür, dass ihr entweder bereit für einen D-Link seid oder ein Vita-Kommando dabei habt, denn gleich folgt ein Bosskampf. Speichert eventuell noch einmal und holt eure besten Kommandos raus, denn jetzt werdet ihr auf einen Helden treffen! Oh yeah! >D ---- right|120px Boss: ''Mysteriöser Soldat'' HP: 600 Anfällig: Nichts Strategie: Hach, wie hab ich ihn vermisst. Ihr wisst natürlich trotz der Maske, wer euer Gegner ist und ich habe mich wirklich gefreut, dass Zack in diesem Spiel einen Auftritt hat. Nur seine kindliche Gestalt ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber wir wollen mal nicht meckern, was?! Also Zack ist ziemlich schnell und hat ein paar weitreichende Attacken drauf. Ihr solltet also immer darauf achten nicht zu lange in Kombos zu verfallen, wenn ihr nicht gerade hoffnungslos überlevelt seid. Nutzt gern auch Kommandos, die ihn vergiften, lähmen, einfrieren oder verbrennen. Außerdem ist Antigrav auch relativ hilfreich und wirksam. Bei Bedarf solltet ihr euch heilen, denn einige von Zacks Attacken haben nen ziemlichen Wumms. Er ist allerdings nicht unschaffbar. Wer bei Zack versagt, der sollte wirklich, also ehrlich jetzt, ohne Scheiß, mit invensivem Training beschäftigen... am besten für ungefähr zwei Wochen am Stück?! oO right|120px So, für alle, die nun denken, dass der Kampf gelaufen sei, muss ich etwas beichten: ätschbäääääätsch, denkste! :P Zack steht wieder auf, doch er scheint irgendwie nicht bei Sinnen zu sein. Also kämpft ihr gleich nochmal gegen ihn. Die Werte ändern sich nicht, auch Gift, Lähmung, Frost, Glut und Antigrav wirken nach wie vor, nur seine Angriffe sind ziemlich heftig geworden. Er kann euch nun sehr viel Leben mit einer einzigen Kombo rausziehen und das wird er auch tun, wenn ihr nicht darauf achtet, dass ihr rechtzeitig ausweicht. Falls ihr jetzt echt Probleme habt, dann nehmt am besten Ventus' D-Link. Wenn ihr dabei schon die erste Stufe gemeistert habt, erhaltet ihr als Auto-Kommando Hast und das ist wirklich Gold wert. Damit sollte es euch nicht mehr ganz so schwer fallen, Zack zu besiegen. Weiterhin ist es praktisch ihn in eine Ecke zu drängen, sodass er euren Attacken schwerer ausweichen kann und so wiederum selbst zum Zug kommt. ---- Das wäre geschafft, Zack kommt wieder zu Sinnen und Terra wird als Sieger des Turniers gefeiert! Sehr gut, ihr habt es allen gezeigt und nun so viele Fans, dass ihr einen eigenen Klub gründen könnt. Naja, Spaß beiseite. Obwohl Terra sich selbst nicht als Held sieht, erklärt Zack ihm, dass andere bestimmen, ob er ein Held ist. Klar, das ganze Helden-Gerede erinnert natürlich an Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, aber gerade der Ausspruch, dass andere bestimmen, ob man ein Held ist oder nicht, erinnert mich persönlich immer an die Erzählung eines Helden in Final Fantasy IX. Aber ich schweife ab... Nach dem Sieg und zum Abschluss der Welt könnt ihr ein weiteres Kommando in euer Deck aufnehmen, einen Dimensions-Link zu Zack herstellen und erhaltet das Schlüsselschwert Heldenemblem. Tja, da wir hier alles erledigt haben, würde ich sagen, brechen wir zur nächsten Welt auf. Wir sehen uns dann! ---- Merkliste: * Für den Sticker im Verwunschenen Reich wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für den Sticker im Palast der Träume wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für den Sticker im Zwergenwald wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für die Sticker in Radiant Garden (Fontänenplatz & Gartenanlage) wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für den Sticker in Disney-Stadt (Rennbahn) wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. ----